


你怎知我在此处？

by skyai



Category: Fandom RPF
Genre: 227大团结, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Gen, Project Hugo, 感谢Krusl_Lee小哥哥帮助被墙的中国用户打开AO3, 敬创作自由, 纪念AO3被墙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyai/pseuds/skyai
Summary: 达移郡失去奥山支援的第四天，营地里来了一位向导。
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	你怎知我在此处？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krusl_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krusl_Lee/gifts), [sunny0421](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny0421/gifts), [susieYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieYou/gifts), [jiangdong1214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangdong1214/gifts).



> 欧风设定重度苦手，文笔很烂，随便看看。

昏黄的天空下，气氛已经压抑到了极点。  
这是达移郡“断粮”的第四天。  
所谓“粮”，是指未结合的哨兵们赖以生存的向导素。  
达移郡是一座哨兵站，与其他地方不同，整个营地里的哨兵几乎都是女性。一年前，一位名叫Skyai的女哨兵在这里搭棚驻扎，收留附近需要救济的同类，最初只有零零散散的几个人，不知不觉竟发展到了如今两三百人的规模。  
世界哨兵向导中心——奥山，一直非常讲究人道主义，源源不断地向世界各地运送向导素，达移郡也毫不例外地受到了恩惠。早在几年前，当中瓷大陆征用无数向导素工厂用于生产钢铁和武器的时候，奥山就曾明确表示，愿意敞开怀抱接纳失去家园的向导，并永久无偿给中瓷大陆上的哨兵提供向导素，欢迎所有哨兵预约排队领取。  
然而就在四天前，奥山与中瓷大陆之间的交通被阻断了。  
起因是一个名为“小飞侠”的组织，偶然在密林深处发现了一位处于结合热中的哨兵，觉得此情此景不堪入目，于是鼓动了大批普通人向情报局检举这名哨兵的“不正当举止”。  
这样的无知是令人无奈又惶恐的。十几年前经济还没有现在这么发达的时候，哨兵和向导从来都是人类社会中的佼佼者，承担着保卫家园和沟通世界的重要责任。可自诩为正义使者的“小飞侠”却举出了种种例证，论述结合热的低俗与不纯洁性，认为哨兵和向导是人类中尚未进化完全的部分，应该被消灭或封印。当然，为了尽快达成目的，他们上奏给情报局的线索比这要严重得多，短短几个小时，无中生有的“通敌”“暴恐”罪名便压在了整个哨兵群体的头顶。  
这一切听起来非常可笑，但中瓷大陆的执法者一向秉持着宁可错杀不能放过的原则，直接简单粗暴地将中瓷大陆与外界的连接口封闭了。  
对于因此受难的千万哨兵和向导们，执法者只是随手丢下了掌心把玩的菩提子，无所谓地躺进了办公室里宽敞的沙发：“韭菜罢了，民众是没有记忆的。”  
科技的飞速进步、工业的成熟发展，使得这类人体自身觉醒的能力逐渐显得过时且不实用，成为一名哨兵或向导已不再是人们的信仰和追求。毕竟就算哨兵的战斗力再强，也不过是肉体凡胎，茫茫沙漠中的无数粒埃尘，与核裂变的威力相比，根本不值一提。  
曾经的英雄身份如今理所当然成为了牺牲的铭文。  
达移郡并不是官方组织，也不从属于任何机构，只是一处孤身哨兵的收容之所。站长Skyai长期借助私人通讯基站与奥山上的工作人员保持着联系，因此容易得到一些不太机密的内部消息，向导素的供应也有保障。她们甚至有幸拥有过一位游历到此的奥山工作人员——尽管那位名叫Sunny的旅行家后来脱离了奥山，但留下的指导仍是使许多不知道如何运用自己能力的哨兵受益匪浅。  
2月29日，由于交通中断，奥山向达移郡的运输被迫终止，原本作为生活必需品的向导素一下子变得特别奢侈。  
得到消息的当天，站长就和几位引导员一起清点了库存，对全营地范围实行向导素限制使用，只有精神濒临崩溃的哨兵才拥有打一针的机会。  
然而即使是这样，四天也是她们所能支撑的极限了。考虑到安全因素，达移郡从来不收普通人，引导员也只是精神状态相对比较稳定的哨兵而已，巨大的压力下她们还要分出心思为旁人疏导情绪，委实艰难。再者，“奥山被屏蔽”的消息一经传开，越来越多原本爱好独行的哨兵也涌向了达移郡——他们熟悉的可以获取向导素的渠道均在那一天崩裂，商店断货，小贩消失，唯有先寻一处安身之所——达移郡的收容量很快逼近饱和，那点有限的向导素库存根本不够看。  
直到今天早上，事情终于出现了一丝转机。  
引导员Susie带回了一位向导。  
Krusl抵达营地的时候，满溢的哨兵戾气扑面而来，险些将他的身体扯碎。  
他是货真价实的向导，能看到哨兵们无意识释放出来的精神体，那些形态各异的兽类或是竖起了浑身毛发彼此抓挠、或是萎靡不振地倚靠在一起，无论哪一种，都昭示着它们的主人状态有多差。  
“你需要休息一会么？”Susie问。作为与向导搭建了临时精神联系的哨兵，她能感觉到Krusl的精神状态并不好，虽然Krusl是来帮助大家的，但在一切准备好之前，把一个向导扔到哨兵堆里显然不是什么明智的决定。  
“嗯。”Krusl答道。他确实没有能力一下子安抚几百个哨兵，因此决定先试试研制镇定类的药物。  
很遗憾，他找到了方法，但是制造药物的成本太高、耗时太长，狂乱的哨兵们不可能撑得到那个时候。  
日落前，Krusl放出了自己的精神体。  
那是一只火红色的狐狸。

Skyai最近在通讯基站附近结识了一个刚觉醒不久的哨兵女孩，对方正好也对通讯管理感兴趣，她就把人留在了基站，负责筛选信息和过滤垃圾。那位名叫Jiangdong的姑娘性情温和，主持大局也没有丝毫错漏，Skyai很放心把基站交给她，自己总算可以腾出空闲回营地看一看了。  
不过营地的画面和她想象的不太一样。  
广场上聚集了五六十个人，其中有很早之前就在达移郡住下的朋友，也有新近前来避难和打探消息的生面孔。一只火狐正活泼地迈着步子，一蹦一跳地穿梭于众多哨兵和他们的精神体之间，竟然也没有任何人上前阻拦或触碰。  
Skyai敏锐地发觉这只火狐不属于哨兵。她顺着视线的焦点望去，开阔的平地尽头、引导员Susie的身边，站着一个与众不同的人——身形瘦长，穿着过膝的风衣外套，黑色的兜帽遮住了脸，一时无法看清面容。  
那是一名……向导。  
“你们好，我叫Krusl。”温和有力的男声传出，原本就处于躁动状态的哨兵们更加沸腾。  
向导，这是向导啊！  
他们已经“断粮”三天了，这时候来了个向导简直就是救命稻草。何况就凭这一声裹挟着精神力的呼喊，这绝对是个能力在A级以上的向导！  
“都安静一下，听我说。”陌生向导的话语拥有强大的感召力，在这片广阔又逐渐晦暗的暮色里，蓦然晕出了一小团希望的光点。  
焦灼的神经被稍稍抚平，哨兵们满怀期待地看着这位新来的向导，少数还处于狂热中的也被同伴按住了手脚，被迫静止在原地。  
Krusl深吸了一口气，尽力摒除杂念吐出清晰的字句：“跟着我，调整你们的精神频率。数值是104，153，64，122……”  
驻足在营地入口处的Skyai也情不自禁地跟着学了起来。  
Susie的悟性向来是极好的，她离Krusl的距离也最近，没费多少工夫就正确完成了整个过程。  
广场上的哨兵仍在叽叽喳喳地讨论个不停。她们大多年轻，对于自己的能力还不能完全掌控，有个小妹妹甚至一头雾水地冲到了前排：“怎么调整精神频率啊？”  
Krusl要分出心思支配火狐，没有办法详细回答她的问题，指了指身边的Susie道：“你问问引导员，她好像已经懂了。”  
Susie会意，将自己掌握的方法转化成了更容易让哨兵理解的信息，传递给了其他同伴。为了方便管理，达移郡的每个哨兵都和引导员们建立了微弱的精神联系，之前还有人质疑这是不是多此一举，没想到现在派上了用场。  
“我再说一遍好了。”这一刻的Krusl无疑是世界的中心，“调整精神频率，没有成功的也不要吵闹，以免其他人听不到我说话。我的火狐会帮助你们的。”  
和哨兵的精神体不同，向导的精神体没有那么强的攻击性，火狐虽然样貌热烈，带给人们的感受却是清凉和熨帖。  
人群很快安静了下来，各自按照Susie传达的指示进行尝试。Skyai克服了最初的困难后也取得了成功，不过这个方法有轻微的后遗症，会封闭哨兵的五感，对于正在高强度工作的站长来说并不适用。  
她花了点时间恢复到自己的正常状态，而后穿过人群来到前方，向这位危难关头出现的向导点头致谢。  
这个时候告知大家前方的情况也算应景。Skyai朗声道：“昨天我和奥山取得了联系，但因我们困于囚笼，奥山没有办法再给我们运送向导素了，我们只能自救。”  
“我们被放弃了吗？”人群中有一个稚嫩的嗓音冒了出来。  
“没有，奥山不会放弃我们，是我们失去了奥山。”Skyai平静的双眸凝视着远方，“先按这位向导小哥的办法，维持一天是一天吧。”  
Krusl摘下了兜帽，露出他原本的面容，走向面前的女站长：“我这个方法是通过阻滞神经传导来起效的，会导致一段时间内的反应迟缓，严重的可能会陷入昏睡，对哨兵的身体也有影响，终究不是长久之计。我们是否要想想其他办法？”  
他明明是一位向导，却对初次相识的哨兵口称“我们”，Skyai倾向于这是因为他的共情力足够强。她想了想，道：“我的通讯基站接到了一封传信，有两位朋友合作新建了一座转运基站，暂时可以绕开屏障为我们从另一个交通口转运向导素。”  
Krusl眸中闪起了光：“有联系方式吗？我很感兴趣。”  
“在我的通讯基站里，你跟我过去看看？”Skyai说着突然想到了什么，一拍脑门，“啊，要不然我把他们公开的频道号给你吧，叫Project Hugo的那个就是。”  
她并不知道，这时的灵光一现，或许冥冥之中预示了某个世界线的未来。

两天后，通讯基站遭遇了爆破。  
Skyai非常生气，接到消息后直接拿起话筒在达移郡的公共广播里通报：“我的私人通讯基站爆炸了，‘小飞侠’往那边投了弹。”  
彼时Susie正在隔壁的房间休息，倒是还能保持冷静，听到广播过来敲门问了一声：“能确定是‘小飞侠’干的？”  
“不能。”Skyai难得露出冷漠的表情，“但我这个基站用了八九年了，以前从没出过问题，自从奥山被屏蔽，我们的通讯就频频受到干扰。我没想到他们真能干出这么极端的事，幸好Jiangdong没事，不然就是把他们一锅端了也赔不起Jiangdong的命。”  
她愤怒地摘下耳机，大步流星地赶往基站遗址。上周就有位朋友提醒过她，说“小飞侠”最近可能要对她的通讯基站有所动作，让她谨慎。她不怕通讯受阻，却没想到险些连累了Jiangdong。  
Jiangdong确实也没在怕的，爆炸发生后第一时间就准备着手另建基站。  
“材料够吗？我再帮你准备一些？”Skyai看着这一地狼藉，心中又把“小飞侠”痛骂了一顿。  
“够的。姐你放心，都有备份，我还带了几个以前的朋友过来帮忙。”Jiangdong拍着胸脯自信地回答。  
“你也要小心。”Skyai见她忙碌的样子十分心疼，“我们维护奥山的声名，为哨兵和向导的自由而战，锋芒外露，很难不惹人红眼，恐怕他们之后还要炸你。”  
Jiangdong无奈摊手：“他们要是继续来炸我，我大概也只能躺平等死了。”  
Skyai知她不过开个玩笑，对这个妹妹又多了几分敬服：“辛苦了。你只需要重建weibo主站就好，我还有loft和bili两个辅助基站，这两个暂时还能用。”  
Jiangdong显得有些担忧，小心翼翼地问：“这样的话，你的另两个私人基站不就也暴露了吗？”  
Skyai抬掌搭上了对方的肩膀，似是宽慰，亦似是自嘲：“暴露就暴露了，又有什么关系？反正我也从来没藏过啊。”她随口交代了Jiangdong几句，又转到辅助通讯器上向正在远方旅行的Sunny前辈递了个口信，Sunny惊叹于对方疯狂举动的同时也给她发来了简短的安慰讯息。  
哪怕是私人基站，在中瓷大陆上也一样受到执法者的监控和管制，一样不能满足正常的通讯需求。小飞侠有胆子就来炸，情报局有本事就来封，没什么可惜。  
哨向不死，心魂不灭。  
Skyai缓步登上了达移郡最高的那座哨塔。  
楼梯是螺旋式的，在底层时一眼望不到头，但Skyai知道自己的目标是什么，每上一层台阶，她的意念就更坚定一分。  
哨塔顶端的圆台上，Krusl正独自迎接朝阳，脑后的兜帽被风吹得歪在了一侧。  
Skyai抱臂倚靠在边缘的护栏上，向着Krusl的背影问：“要不要留下来做导师？”  
Krusl转回身，清浅地笑了笑：“你怎知我在此处？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 达移郡就是我们群名的谐音，群创建于2019年5月6日，最初叫“AO3答疑解惑群”，是我专门用来帮大家解决注册和使用问题的，后来人多了就改名叫“AO3互助交流群”了。  
> Sunny是前OTW翻译志愿者，曾经在我们群里。Susie是群管理员之一，全名susieYou。Jiangdong是微博ao3超话小主持人，我炸号以后她当上大主持了。  
> 再次感谢Krusl_Lee小哥哥帮助大家连接AO3。方法为：使用火狐、chrome、edge等浏览器，安装livehosts插件，添加一条记录，将archiveofourown.org的IP地址设为104.153.64.122。缺点是网页格式会崩，有时候速度特别慢。  
> 文中绝大部分台词为聊天原话改编（包括群众演员）。本想让群里的姐妹都尽量出一下场的，然而笔力不够，臣妾做不到QAQ。


End file.
